


Get Over You

by JassyK12



Series: Sweet Valley love [1]
Category: Sweet Valley High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Jeffrey French trues his best to get over Elizabeth... will he ever move on?





	Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Sweet Valley High it it’s characters Elizabeth Wakefield, Jeffrey French or Todd Wilkins. The show and it’s characters belong to Francine Pascal. No copyright infringement intended.

Jeffrey French sat at his desk in his room, chewing the top of a pencil as he tried to think what to write in his journal late that Sunday evening.   
Lately everything he did made him think of Elizabeth Wakefield. Even though they broke up when her old boyfriend Todd Wilkins moved back from Vermont, Jeffrey found himself missing her more with each passing day. Will he ever get over Elizabeth? 

I walked to school today, my mind still focused on Liz and what Id say to her if we bumped into each other in the hallways or at lunchtime. But as I approached the clock at the front of school I knew I wouldn’t have any time with Liz today. My heart sank as I saw her wrapped in an embrace with Wilkins. They both laughed, kissed, then held hands before walking into school.   
I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. All right French. You’re the big man here. Be adult, he told himself sternly. Liz is happy, that’s all that matters, he thought. With a sigh Jeffrey walked up the steps to school. Liz is with Wilkins. That’s what she wants, he thought sadly before arriving at his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much as always if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
